


Nothing´s Gonna Hurt You Baby

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Based on a song, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Other, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic, bed, cigarretes after sex, sleeping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Bucky has finally found some love and is not planning on letting it leave.





	Nothing´s Gonna Hurt You Baby

> _Whispered something in your ear_

He leaned over to where you laid in bed, comfortably snuggeled into the covers and pillows. You looked so, so peaceful, sleeping in his bed, that he never wanted you to stay there forever. He didn´t really care if you stayed like this or beneath, on top, besides him. Sleeping, panting, moaning, screaming in pleasure, laughing, kissing him, cuddling him, he really did not care. He just wanted you to stay in his bed. He wanted you to stay safe here. And to be honest – spending the rest of his days between your thighs would be like heaven to him.  
That thought circled through his brain and with a smirk on his lips he thought he might let you know.

> _It was a perverted thing to say_  
>  _But I said it anyway_  
>  _Made you smile and look away_

You hated to admit it – but you loved being woken up by him rasping something dirty in your ear. You liked him being all cocky and content. You loved how happy he seemedin those moments – even though after years of therapy and recovery him being happy was something you got to see more and more often, you still loved it when the cocky pre-war Bucky would shine through and whisper something in your ear early in the morning.  
And even though you wouldn´t admit it and act all shy about it, Bucky knew. He knew how much you like it and how it drove you wild. And knowing, seeing what effect he had on you – that was something he wanted to remember forever.

> _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_  
>  _As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine_  
>  _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_  
>  _Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

Ever since Bucky met you, started loving you, touched you, he only ever wanted to keep you save. Wanted you to be happy. And god knows was he scared to get close to you. Ever since he returned to living, to not being brainwashed every time he took a breath, he was afraid to destroy other people. He knew that he could do it, that he could snap, be triggerd and become the soldier again. He also knew that the people he was friends with had to endure a lot, his PTSD, his nightmares, his moodswings.. he knew that you didn´t deserve that but a happy life.  
Yet, when he got better, he realised that he was also capable of.. helping. Of making sure people did not get hurt. And that was just what he wanted to do with you for the rest of his life. He wanted to keep you close, wanted to be able to hold you, keep you safe.  
He had spent many nights wondering about whether you were okay or not. Especially his missions were hard for him to endure. Not only were they tiring for his body and had him on edge almost contantly, they also led to his mind racing about what would happen if such things happened to you and he was not there. He vowed over and over again that he would keep you save, that you wuld not have to endure any of the things he had to endure.

> _When we dance in my living room_  
>  _To that silly '90s R &B_

At first he didn´t really want to listen tot he new music that came out while he was.. gone. Not only because it wasn´t really his taste but also because it made him realise over and over again that he was out of place, out of time. But dancing with you, no matter the music, was just as lovely as pending time between your thighs, if not even better.

> _When we have a drink or three_  
>  _Always ends in a hazy shower scene_

He didn´t really like you being drunk and aroused. He felt bad that he wasn´t drunk as well, that he could think clearly and you couldn´t, he always felt like he was taking advantage of you and he didn´t want that, he wanted to take care of you. To keep you safe.  
But you assured him over and over again that it was okay, that he wouldn´t take advantage of you, even when you were sober you told him again and again. He still wasn´t convinced. He would always let you sober up, which drove him wild every time. Knowing, anticipating what was coming drove him mad. He almost couldn´t wait until you could think straight.  
He once told you that while waiting and you just replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world: ´´Why wait until I can think straight when you´re gonna fuck the mind out of me anways?´´  
And he just – he could not. It was impossible for him to sit there, patiently, next to you when you were so gorgeous and willing and saying such things.  
It was the only time it happened, though. His self control was amazing yet sometimes (like when you were drunk) it annoyed you.  
When it did certainly not annoy you was when he was behind you in the shower, or in front of you, holding you, keeping you safe while he made you forget your own name, ereasing everything from your mind excpet for him, when he made you loose your mind, just like you said he would.

> _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_  
>  _As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine_  
>  _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_  
>  _Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

That was something you loved. How he would hold you. You knew how much he wanted to keep you safe and he did. He made you feel safe and when he held you like this you knew that it was okay to loose yur mind, that it was safe. You felt secure, like he could protect you from all oft he evil, wicked, bad things in the world.

> _When we laugh into the microphone and sing_  
>  _With our sunglasses on, to our favorite songs_  
>  _When we're laughing in the microphone and singing_  
>  _With our sunglasses on, to our favorite songs_

But just like he wanted to keep you safe and happy, you wanted to do the same for him. You knew, of course, that you could never hold him up like that or protect him in the way he could protect you but, hell, if anyone would ever try to physically harm Bucky you sure would try and fight them, even if it would be completely useless, you would try, goddamn it, you would die for this man.  
Nevertheless, you couldn´t keep him safe from wicked people that would try to kill him, but you could hold him after his nightmares. You could tell him he was beautiful, you could tell him you loved him, you could listen to him rambling through his anxiety, you could take care of him, you could encourage him to recover and you did. Hell, you did.  
You reminded him to eat, to go to his therapy appointments, you reminded him that he was loved, you showed him your love in all oft he ways you knew he liked, you held him at night, you made sure he didn´t feel left out.  
You made sure he was as happy as he could possibly be.

> _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_  
>  _Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the somg Nothing´s Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex.


End file.
